


can you feel it underneath your skin

by newsagogo



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Gen, i dont have to make sense <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsagogo/pseuds/newsagogo
Summary: Witch-Watched Wanderers; or a short look at Fun Ghoul and The Girl
Relationships: Phoenix Witch (fabulous killjoys)/The Girls Mother
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	can you feel it underneath your skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radioteeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioteeth/gifts).



> i will... fix paragraphs stuff later ao3 hates me rn  
> i grabbed a line off the Oh Hellos second child, restless child bc i hear it and think of the Girl so thats the title

The Phoenix Witch is old. That doesn't count for much in the zones, anything more than 30 years is ancient to them. 

The Phoenix Witch is young. She's not been around as long as the company. 

The Phoenix Witch is many things, a ferryman (well. more like bird) for the dead, but even she will guard the living from time to time.

The phoenix witch was still close to human then, before the words set into her skin and changed her into something more. Fake feathers edging closer to realistic with every day that passed in the fight and feet which still skimmed the sands from time to time. And when you live in a world that rapidly changes, that blurs the line between reality and fantasy, that could change  _ you _ , would you not cling to your loved ones all the more?

The Witch watches in Fun Ghouls shadow. He grows and orbits her religion, and follows older zonerats as they venerate a Witch who never asked them to. They say he's witchstained, as he finds masks faster than any trainee witch. Cursed, even, as he has more near-witch experiences than any other runner 

_ (blessed, some whisper, as he survives them intact) _

Fun Ghoul is loud and dresses louder, bright colours and loud noises. Holds a rooms attention for fun, a distraction for those who need it.

_ (if the Witch looks at him, and remembers a woman who demanded eyes on her, whose big words were only outdone by her bigger actions, she won't tell. if Dr D looks at him and sees a shadow of what a witch used to be, he keeps it to himself) _

But a gift from the Witch can hurt. When Ghoul is left as a lone survivor he realises theres a price to being favored in the zones. He is young, and spends the night screaming at the Witch to take it back. When he is older, he realises that not even the Witch controls death. With any power given out in the desert, even those with it are held to its whims. Fun Ghoul believes in The Witch, believes in her faith. He never follows the religion again.

  
  


The Girl is strange, everyone knows that. The years she spent with the four were short but… they mattered. Their baby sister the minute she declared herself The Girl, her and Ghoul too alike to go long without causing trouble. Things had power in her presence, "a gift from the witch" people would joke, bringing life as the Witch carried the deaths away. 

_ (the witch didnt know of her for years. the city lines block out most zone beings. theres too little of her original self left to let her pass the border and see one child. a little girl painted in the shades of a woman whos anger kept her going, and whose fury kept nights bright. souls flock to the witchs presence, does electricity echo the same for the girl? after all, most city things run on soulpower) _

The girl feels safest by a mailbox. When she's left alone (the four are only teens, and unsure of how to care for a child) the shadow that passes over the mailbox gives her comfort. When she is older, the zones keep her safe as she sticks out on her own, whispers of hidden supplies thrown her way near every box she comes by. The Girl never prays, but she meets the Witch after her first death. The memory of eyes like hers through the mask stays with her forever. She'll never ask her mother and her mother will never say, but their home after It all will always feel watched over.

**Author's Note:**

> nine im sorry this barely follows ur thoughts on it but unfortunately i had an idea and got too far before u answered. anyways oh we vibin (but not coherently 😔)


End file.
